The Process of Wooing
by LethalIngenuity
Summary: Korra may or may not have a crush on Asami, Asami may or may not like her back, and Mako definitely shouldn't have agreed to help Korra woo Asami. University AU


"I just have a really good feeling about her." Mako said, as he adjusted the microphone on his new headset. "She's stubborn, crazy, and kind of aggravating at times, but you just can't help but love her."

"Sounds like you really care about her." Asami's voice rang through Mako's headset.

"Yeah, I do. And I know you guys got off to a rough start, but she'll warm up to you. She's much nicer than she seems."

"Are you sure? It seemed like she really didn't like me."

Mako could hear the hurt in Asami's voice, and frowned.

"How can anyone not like you? You're beautiful, talented, clever, and most importantly, you have me."

"You're so full of yourself." Asami laughed, but then there was a hesitant silence. "You and her are just friends, right?" She asked. "I think I could like her, but I might get a bit jealous if she keeps hanging out with you."

"Just friends." Mako said, reassuringly.

Suddenly there was the sound of thunderous footsteps quickly growing louder and louder. Mako barely had time to mute his mic before his door slammed open with a bang.

Korra stood in his door way and was breathing heavily - as if she had run up 15 flights of stairs (she did) just to tell Mako something really (it wasn't really) important.

"I have something really important to tell you and I need your help." She said in between breaths.

Mako frowned, and typed a brb into his skype chat. He then took off his headset and turned to Korra.

"Yeah I have something important to tell you too." He groaned, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You should at least knock before bursting through someone's room. I could have been naked." Bless Korra's soul, she probably had the biggest heart in the world but sometimes she didn't think things through.

Korra pouted. "Oh c'mon, Mako! Are we really going to have this conversation again?"

"We are not having _any_ conversations until you knock like a normal person."

Korra huffed and walked back out, slamming the door shut behind her. She waited a few seconds, and then intensely started knocking.

Mako rolled his eyes. "Come in."

Korra once again slammed the door wide open and repeated her earlier spiel. Mako winced, and was glad most of his floormates had class now.

"I have something _really_ important to tell you and I need your help."

"Alright, I'm listening."

"Okay, you know Asami, right?"

Mako nodded. He definitely knew Asami. Mako, Bolin, and Asami grew up together, and Asami would occasionally visit Mako at university. Mako and Asami the impression that Korra didn't like her, because Korra would always be sulking or pouting when Asami was around. Right now, Korra looked the exact opposite of how she usually did when the topic of Asami came up. She was fidgeting and high with energy, and instead of wearing her usual blue windbreaker she was wearing a red hoodie—

Wait a second.

"Is that my favourite hoodie that you're wearing?"

Korra looked down, and noticed she was indeed wearing Mako's favourite red hoodie. "Oh yeah, I guess I am wearing it. Anyways, I've kind of been thinking of Asami lately and, well, you know?"

"No, I don't know."

Korra grinned and Mako couldn't help but smile. Seeing Korra happy always warmed poor cold dead heart. Her energy was so infectious.

"Well, you're about to know. Because I'm about to tell you. Annnd, I'm about to tell you that I've been thinking about Asami a lot recently. I haven't really been that nice to her-" Mako would argue that that was putting it mildly. "-and I'd like to get to know her and be her friend. Actually, more than her friend. I want to be – "

"The position of best friend is already filled." Mako interrupted.

Korra scrunched up her face and frowned. "Fine, yeah, I know you're her best friend. But I want to be her girl friend. Like, not just a friend, who is a girl, but a girl who is dating another girl. Like, I may or may not have a crush on Asami. And I had all these feelings for her before, but I just didn't know how to express them, and it just came out really negatively. But I want her to like me. Do you get me?"

"I get you. So you need my help, right? I'll let her know you're interested and –"

Korra threw her hands in front of her, as if motioning Mako to stop. "No! No way! Don't even let her know that I'm into her! I want to woo her. I have seriously done her wrong before, and I want her to know me. The real me. And since you're her friend—"

"Best friend."

"—best friend, you probably know a lot about her. You can help me figure out what Asami likes best and well, honestly that's as far as my plan went."

"Uh…"

"Please!" Korra pleaded. "It would make me _so_ happy!"

Mako sighed. He was _this_ close to just telling Korra no because it would have been a thousand times easier if Mako just told Asami that Korra was interested in her, but she just _had_ to say that line. Korra knew the _it would make me so happy_ was his weak point and goddamn, she was exploiting him. Mako tried glaring at her, but Korra had this twisted puppy dog look that almost no one could resist.

"Fine." He grumbled.

"You're the best, Mako!" Korra jumped toward Mako and gave him a big bear hug. She then turned on her heel and happily skipped out of Mako's room. He stared after her, and then returned to his computer.

"She stole my favourite hoodie…" Mako mumbled to no one in particular. He picked up his headset and unmuted his mic.

"Hey, I'm back. Sorry about that, I was just talking to one of my friends."

"Welcome back," Asami replied. "So, what were you saying about Korra?"

Mako rubbed his eyes. Just what exactly did he get himself into? He didn't want to keep this from Asami, but he also wanted to make Korra happy.

"Oh, nothing really. I just have a really good feeling about her. Maybe you should try giving Korra a chance?"

"We'll see."


End file.
